Drivers may control a voltage at a load. For instance, a light emitting diode (LED) driver may control a voltage supplied to a string of light emitting diodes. Some drivers may include a direct current (DC) to DC converter, such as a buck-boost, buck, boost, or another DC to DC converter. Such DC to DC converters may be required to change the voltage at the load based on a characteristic of the load. For instance, when operating front lighting of an automobile in a high beam mode, the string of light emitting diodes may require a higher voltage than when operating in a low beam mode.